Oliver Orcharde Orion
"Hey guys, wanna know a good joke...? Why did the chicken cross the road...?" Oliver Orcharde Orion is a student at 7D7WAcademy, he is in the GreenLeaf house and is the son of Neptune and Jun (although he carries Neptune's maiden name as a way to carry on the Orion family name). He also has a younger sister named Sapphire. Appearance Oliver has dark green hair which blends into a brown colour, he wears special grey goggles which can see through illusions (this is so he can see through his sister's magic). He has emerald greens and wears a bead around his neck as a necklace. He normally wears a green hoodie, a white t-shirt, denim jeans and brown boots. Oliver very much resembles his father, Jun, in terms of appearance. On the bottom of his right boot is a magic circle for his earth magic, when he slams his right foot on the ground pointed stones will surround him and slam into his opponent. On the other hand on his left boot is a magic circle for water, when slammed into the ground a large torrent of water will appear and rush towards his opponent. He has much more difficulty controlling the latter. Personality At first glance, Oliver may seem like a bit of an idiot who never thinks through a little bit like his aunt, Venus. However, Oliver is quite smart and calculative. He can think fast and make appropriate tactics to face a situation. Oliver is also very mischievous, and has a deep thirst for knowledge, to the point that Oliver sneaks around trying to learn everything he can around the people around him and even will look at their diaries and other secrets just because he wants to know everything. This is a bad habit he picked up from his father, as both of them have long files detailing a lot of things they know about everyone around them. He is however, not very strong magically, having the worst magic capacity in the Orion family for generations (meaning he can't use much magic in certain span of time and his magic regenerates slowly). This doesn't let him down however, and while he is determined to improve his knowledge as much as he possibly can - he also wishes to become stronger too, and has began making weapons like his aunt and learning how to wield a sword. Neptune was surprised that Oliver ended up in GreenLeaf like his father, rather then RedFlame like his aunt. Powers His magical powers differs depending on the date. On numbers which have prime numbers as the date, Oliver can use earth magic, whereas on the others days of the month he can use water magic. The exception to this rule is the first of every month when Oliver cannot use any magical powers at all, which also has an exception: The first of April, on which Oliver can use both earth and water magic. Backstory When Oliver was younger, he had a lot less personality and was rather dull, but still smart. He had a strong disliking for his aunt (Venus), until when he was 7, she decided to sneak him out on a mission with her (Neptune was infuriated with Venus and later punched her in the face). Oliver realised that while Venus was quite stupid and didn't think much, she was naturally having fun and realised how dull he himself was. During this mission Oliver was also very close to being stabbed in the neck by the people Venus was after, and realised how important wits and knowledge were (despite Venus' distinct lack of these). After this mission, Oliver sought to have much more personality (his persona of sorts was inspired by how carefree Freeze and Venus were) and knowledge. Relationships Neptune Psamathe Orcharde Neptune is Oliver's mother. Both of them are rather close and Oliver admires both of his parents for their heroics over time in the events of the original 7d7w. Jun Clyde Orcharde Jun is Oliver's father. Again, both are rather close. Oliver prefers telling things to his father over his mother as he tends to see things from his son's shoes a lot easier whereas Neptune may over react a little as she is his mother and she worries about her children a lot, especially Oliver. Sapphire Larissa Orcharde Sapphire is Oliver's younger sister. Whilst they used to fight a lot as children (with Sapphire being scared of Oliver), now the two are very good friends and enjoy pulling pranks on other people with a combination of Oliver's planning and intellect and Sapphire's illusions. Venus Sadachbia Orion Oliver gets along rather well with his Aunt. He admires how carefree and stupid she is, and along with Freeze, he learnt emotions through studying their open and carefree (and idiotic) personalities. Freeze va Creszalia Oliver thinks Freeze is super cool, he learnt emotions through studying how he and Venus interacted with others. Lance Xander Leighton Oliver doesn't get along with Lance very well (and vice versa). They are the new generation of idiot wars. Espérance De Grace Whilst it may not be something Eliss particularly likes, Oliver hangs around with Eliss a bit due to them being 'friends'. This may be because of Oliver's extremely curious nature and him finding her secret diary. He doesn't blackmail her at all. Trivia * Oliver is allergic to quite a few things, such as olives and onions. * When Oliver is scared, worried or anxious - he puts his hands near his neck. It's an instinctual reflex due to when he almost died when he was younger. * Oliver is painfully tone deaf. He struggles in creative subjects such as music and art (which his sister excels at in comparison to him). * Oliver's initials are OOO, which was on purpose because it 'looked funny'. * Whilst Oliver is a human, he gained the ability (from his mother, who is from Space) to breathe in oxygen tight spaces. Specifically, Oliver can breathe underwater and while in Space. However, this ability has a drawback in which it is harder for him to breathe in places that are either highly polluted or smokey. Art olivee.png whoopsie.png Badge-4-1.png Badge-4-3.png Category:OCs Category:Male Category:GreenLeaf Category:Student